Esto y Aquello
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Drables RikuxSora y AxelxRoxas en situaciones comunes.
1. Chapter 1

**LEYES Y PREGUNTAS**

_By__: ziclonis_

A Sora le molestaba la posesividad de Riku y sus celos. Hasta cierto punto le asfixiaba en el recreo y eso no era bueno, pues así no podía jugar contento con los chicos de su clase pues si Riku lo veía se metía al juego, lo paraba o golpeaba-amenazaba- a todos para que no tocaran al "pequeñín". Y eso definitivamente no era divertido. Por el hecho de que también solía acosarlo en los pasillos, tocarle el trasero en la fila, meterle el pie para que "cayera" en sus brazos y demás, eso a Sora no le importaba en lo más mínimo (de hecho le agradaba), lo que le importaba era que le dejara jugar sólo una vez tranquilamente.

Sora lo tenía todo prácticamente restringido por las "Leyes inquebrantables del poderoso e incuestionable Riku", el cual se encargaba de recordárselas continuamente:

1.-NO tocar a nadie que no fuera ÉL.

2.-NO acercarse a NADIE a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

3.-NO mirar a nadie que no fuera ÉL.

4.-NO hablar con nadie si no está él presente (cuestionable después de la escuela sólo en casa).

5.-…

Y muchas parecidas a esas se alargaban en la lista que alguna vez el platinado le había dado. Había que decir que en primera instancia se había molestado. Pero cuando _el ritual de convencimiento_, que a veces implicaba la cama en el cuarto de Sora, debajo de un árbol en el parque, las bancas detrás de la escuela, o en este caso, la isla de una sola palmera y muchos arrumacos y cariños; se le había pasado a tal grado que no recordaba si la lista había logrado llegar a sus manos o se había perdido en el trayecto y ahora estaba tirada y abandonada en la pequeña isla.

Si Riku se enteraba lo mataba.

Y eso era lo que Sora siempre quejaba con el pequeño Roxas, su primo dos años mayor. Ambos eran muy parecidos: les agradaba jugar al aire libre, cocinar, aunque a Sora no se le daba muy bien; cantar, aunque a Sora no fuera el mejor cantante del mundo; hablar por teléfono con el otro, aunque eso ocasionara un gran hueco en sus ahorros cada vez que el recibo llegaba, entre muchas cosas más.

Tan parecidos eran que ambos terminaron con psicópatas, neuróticos celosos y posesivos, aunque Roxas guardaba ese secreto pues le gustaba ayudar al más pequeño dándole consejos. Y gracias a la ingenuidad de Sora, jamás le había preguntado cómo es que sabía tanto del tema… o al menos eso pensaba Roxas.

-Roxas…

-¿Hmn?

-Tengo dudas.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué las personas sienten envidia?

-Bueno, la envidia es un sentimiento común. Puede provocarse y puede ser muy dañino, y creo que usualmente las personas que no están conformes con lo que tienen creen que las demás personas tienen o les suceden las mejores cosas, por lo que es más fácil que la envidia se desate. Todo está aquí arriba, Sora.-Dijo señalando su cabeza.

-Roxas…

-¿Hmn?

-¿Qué es exactamente el vidrio?

-Bueno, si no me equivoco, el vidrio es arena pura con algunos componentes externos que ayudan a fundirlo y crean una pasta. Con ella se le da una forma específica. Existen vidrios de todo tipo y creo que desde los egipcios se sabe de su existencia.

-Roxas…

-¿Hmn?

-¿Cuál es el idioma más difícil de aprender?

-Pues… hay muchos idiomas complicados. El japonés requiere de mucha retención y el español es más de sentido y conjugación. La verdad no estoy seguro de cuál sea, peor te lo diré después.

-Roxas…

-¿Hmn?

-¿De qué color es el vello púbico de Axel?

-Es rojo, como su cabello. Muchos piensan que se lo pinta pero la verdad es que es natural.

Risas.

Roxas reaccionó y los colores subieron a su cara.

¡Fuck!

-.-.-.-

Bueno, la verdad espero continuar pero eso depende de cuantos quieran que lo haga. Serán Drables de RikuxSora y AxelxRoxas en situaciones "comunes".

n.ñ…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. PELICULAS Y SECRETOS.**

_By: __Ziclonis_

Cada quince días Sora y Riku suelen ir al cine o sentarse frente a la televisión, en el cómodo sofá de la casa de Sora, para ver una película.

A Sora las películas de terror eran lo que menos le gustaban, siempre terminaba saltando o escondiéndose tras sus ojos cerrados. Por las noches no dormía y solía darle paranoia los siguientes tres días.

Y eso Riku lo sabía…

A Riku por el contrario, le agradaban. Era un deseo casi enfermizo de sentirse con la adrenalina en la sangre y la necesidad de descubrir que sucedería al final. Pero últimamente las películas de terror y suspenso eran las que más le agradaban, y nada tenía que ver el hecho de que Sora saltase sobre él en el sillón o en el cine en plena función muerto de miedo… ni de que era más fácil meterle mano así.

Oh, no. Nada tenía que ver.

Pero aunque Sora siempre empezaba reacio a no ver nada relacionado con eso, la verdad es que era puro dramatismo, pues le agradaba la forma en la que Riku lo abrazaba contra su pecho, le susurraba al oído y besaba su cabello.

Pero eso es algo que Riku no sabe y no debe de saber, es un secreto entre nosotros y Sora; así como Sora no debe de saber que la mano en su trasero es un secreto entre nosotros y Riku.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. INVITACIÓN Y MÁS PREGUNTAS.**

By: ziclonis

Cuando Axel invitó a Roxas a vivir con él en el departamento del pelirrojo, Roxas se lanzó a sus brazos y acepto sin pensarlo.

Axel le dio una semana para que Roxas pudiera arreglar todo lo referente a la mudanza, y en toda la semana Roxas no dejó de preguntarse si hacía lo correcto.

El lunes, cuando pidió a su jefe que le diera permiso para faltar el fin por la mudanza y todos los asistentes a su cargo se enteraron, lo alentaron y le dieron consejos (incluyendo juegos con cuero y correas), Roxas se preguntó¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?

El martes, cuando tuvo que decirle a su vecina que dejaría de cuidar sus plantas pues se iba a mudar y lidiar con trece tazas de té y cuatro horneadas de galletas de coco entre lagrimas y lamentos de la anciana, se preguntó¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?

El miércoles, cuando Roxas decidió decirle a su primo Sora, al cual se encontró en una posición un tanto indecorosa con su mejor amigo Riku, se preguntó¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?

Jueves, al decirles a sus padres que se mudaría con aquel que venía siendo su pareja desde los diez y ocho y lidiar con la típica platica de "¿no se están apresurando?" que hay que decir duró tres extenuantes horas, se volvió a preguntar¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?

Pero el viernes, cuando salió de su casa con una caja de pertenencias simples y vio a un pelirrojo con pantalones de cuero, playera negra sin mangas, con lentes de sol y recargado en el volvo negro, lo único que paso por su mente fue:

_Que me den si me muestran que no es el pelirrojo más sexy de toda la maldita tierra._

Y así, la duda desapareció, Axel se dio cuenta de que en la invitación no mencionaba nada del perro gigante de Roxas y Roxas aprendió que juntarse con Axel alteraba su vocabulario… en _muchas_ formas.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. MALENTENDIDOS**

_By__ziclonis_

Cierto día, Roxas, Sora y Riku estaban en el mercado que se ponía cerca de la casa del menor de los primos. Como Roxas se quedaba en su casa, y Riku había ido a visitarlo temprano, habían decidido ir.

Ya en el mercado se separaron un poco, después Roxas se topó a Riku vagando que le dijo que Sora se había separado de él y que lo andaba buscando. Pese a que el lugar era bien conocido por los dos castaños, la idea de "haber perdido a Sora" los carcomía de miedo pues con el pequeño nada se sabía.

Lo buscaron de punta a punta; juntos y separados. De repente, Riku señalo un lugar a Roxas, ambos corrieron y vieron que Sora estaba sentado frente a unos vagabundos, de espaldas a ellos dos, mientras que los vagabundos lo veían expectantes.

-Sí, bueno… es blanco, caliente cuando sale y luego se enfría. Tiene un sabor muy característico…

Roxas y Riku se miraron extrañados.

-… La verdad lo disfrutas mucho porque cuando sale estalla en tu boca o algo así…

Roxas y Riku se pusieron nerviosos.

-… La primera vez que lo hice estaba tan nervioso que creo que jale demasiado fuerte…

Roxas y Riku se sonrojaron. No podía ser.

Un vagabundo toco la pierna de Sora.

-¡Y luego¿Qué paso después?

-… Pues Riku me dijo que estaba bien, la verdad fue muy paciente…

Roxas miro a Riku con cara de reproche, Riku se sintió desfallecer y Sora seguía el relato.

-… siempre pensé que eso te hacía mal, y una vez creo que lo leí, pero Riku dijo que estaba bien, que si me dolía el estomago podría tomar algo. Después metió…

-¡Sora!

-¡Hola, chicos! Les contaba cuando habíamos ido a la granja el año pasado y…

¡Ups!


	5. Chapter 5

**5. SIR AXIELIST RED**

_By__ziclonis_

Roxas no le ha dicho a Axel que sus botas no las dejó en la playa pérdidas, sino que sir Axielist Red, su perro las mordió hasta deformarlas y tuvo que tirarlas.

Axel no le ha dicho a Roxas que odia el maldito nombre de su perro tan parecido al de él, y que por las mañanas el perro suele ladrarle gruñón desde el patio.

Roxas no le ha dicho a Axel que a veces se ríe a sus espaldas cuando Axel se pone a pelear con el perro a grito pelado.

Axel no le ha dicho a Roxas que cada vez que le grita algo al perro le remuerde pocos minutos después la conciencia.

Roxas no le ha dicho a Axel que sabe sobre los bocadillos para perro en el congelador y el plato plateado ligeramente costoso para el agua del canino.

Axel no le ha dicho a Roxas que cuando le pide que le compre el alimento cada quincena lo hace cantando inconscientemente: "_My __dog__, my __dog__, my __do__g__is__pretty__pretty__"_

Roxas no le ha dicho a Axel que sabe que él disfruta cuando el perro no obedece sus órdenes aun después del entrenamiento de modales que le pagó.

Axel no le ha dicho a Roxas que suele salir por las noches a ver si el perro gigante no tiene frío y abrigarlo.

Roxas no le ha dicho a Axel que fue el perro quien escogió el nombre.

Axel no le ha dicho a Roxas que se ha encariñado con el perro pese a que este lo trata mal, lo odia y suele comerse su comida cuando no está viendo.

Roxas no le ha dicho a Axel que lo sabe.

El perro no le ha dicho a ninguno de los dos que es relativamente divertido vivir con ellos.

Un agradecimiento especial a Mikael Modou!!


	6. Chapter 6

**6.-CHOCOLATE**

_By__ziconis_

A Sora le gusta el chocolate. De hecho es uno de sus dulces favoritos y de verdad aprecia el sabor que se derrite en su boca… ¡simplemente irresistible!

Pero a Sora le gusta comer chocolate de un sólo lugar, ubicado a cien mil millones de años luz de la casa del castaño, a opinión de Riku que fue quien lo acompaño. Pero es que Sora no podía simplemente ignorar tan delicioso manjar… ¡imposible!

Por eso arrastró a Riku por todo el centro para llegar a la tienda.

Por eso atropelló a la mitad de la gente que se le cruzaba en su camino.

Por eso le arrebató el último de sus favoritos a una niña menor que él.

Por eso acababa de comprar uno aventándole el dinero a la cajera.

Por eso quitó el empaque con rapidez y mordió la punta, absorto en sí mismo.

…sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos verdes lo observaban…

-¿Tanto así te gusta el chocolate?

-Sí… bueno, sólo de este lugar.

-…

-¿Sabes?, hay muchas formas de comer chocolate.

-¿En serio?

-Chocolate en polvo, chocolate en polvo con leche, chocolate en pastel, chocolate como cubierta de pastel, chocolate con frutas, chocolate con helado, chocolate en barra…

54 formas de comer chocolate después…

-… Y claro, chocolate en forma de ropa comestible…

-¡¡Ya entendí!!… ¡¿Qué¿Cómo sabes tú…?

Sora sonrió mientras se comía lo último de su preciada golosina.

-Pero se te olvido una.

Riku se metió en la boca el último cuadrito de chocolate en la boca y se inclinó para besar a Sora, quien disfrutó enormemente la acción.

-Creo que será mi forma favorita de comerlo desde ahora...

-Sí, la mía también.

-.-.-

Lamento no poder actualizar últimamente pero acabo de empezar a presentar, tengan un poco de paciencia que regresare con muchas energías!!


	7. Chapter 7

**7.-APRENDER**

_By__: ziclonis_

Los humanos son aprendices por instinto. Puedes aprender muchas cosas y lo que sea si lo deseas.

Como la música. Puede ser que aprendas como Demyx, amigo de Axel y Roxas: aprendió de un día para otro con la facilidad de un buen sentido musical. O bien, como Kairi, que tardó tres años en dominar el piano, eso sí, con dedicación y disciplina.

Como la cocina. Puede ser que te guste y aprendas a paso lento como Sora, no es el mejor pero lo intenta día con día. O como Roxas, que el sólo hecho de darle una sartén y una cuchara para él es el detonante para cocinar platillos comúnmente deliciosos.

O como el amor. Puedes aprender como lo hicieron Sora y Riku, con la fortaleza de una amistad de la infancia y con el tiempo compartido. O como lo hicieron Roxas y Axel, que una mirada bastó para que ambos desearan "aprender"… y lo lograron.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.-JUEGOS**

By: ziclonis

A Roxas le gusta jugar.

A Axel _también_ le gusta jugar.

Pero juegan cosas muy distintas:

Muchos pueden llegar a pensar que Roxas es infantil cuando empieza a jugar con sus carritos o cuadros mágicos para matar el tiempo.

La mayoría llega a pensar que Axel es un psicópata sexual adicto a los juegos en la "cama"… o _cualquier_ lugar.

El juego favorito de Roxas podría ser los rompecabezas, lograba obsesionarse con los de más de mil quinientas piezas.

El juego favorito de Axel era el Twister Mejorado Por Axel… en el que por lo general lograba todos sus objetivos nada normales, sanos o comunes y referentes, mayoritariamente, al cuerpo que juega junto a él.

Cuando Roxas supo acerca de los "juegos" de su adorado pelirrojo pareció asustarse un poco. Pero cuando supo acerca de las correas, los pantalones de cuero y las orejitas de gato sus ojos brillaron.

Ahora a Roxas _también_ le gusta jugar.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.-RITUALES**

_By__Ziclonis_

Sora siempre dormía de más. Podía dormirse en clase, en el tren, en el sofá de su sala o en cualquier otro lugar donde pudiera acomodar sus brazos y apoyar su cabeza.

Riku, por otro lado, suele dormir sus exactas ocho horas y veinte minutos. Y para lograrlo necesita por supuesto de su almohada especial, la cual estaba restringida para todas las manos que no fueran las de él; lavarse los dientes, no podía dormir con la boca sucia ¡nunca!; cepillarse el cabello, ya fuera por narcisismo u otra cosa; y claro, colocarse en la muñeca el pedazo de tela azul que Sora le había vendado en la infancia cuando había tenido un accidente en la rodilla, y ahora estaba saturada del perfume fresco del castaño.

Riku necesitaba esas preparaciones a toda costa para dormir, por alguna u otra razón terminaba teniendo pesadillas si no cumplía con una de ellas.

Pero…

Cuando Riku se quedaba en la casa de su "mejor amigo", Sora, estos rituales pueden variar un poco:

Las ocho horas y veinte minutos suelen alargarse hasta que el cuerpo necesite o aguante, claro, mientras tenga el cuerpo de Sora abrazado a su lado proporcionándole calor. Su almohada puede verse remplazada por su brazo, por una colcha mal doblada, por una piedra o por lo que fuera mientras la cabeza de Sora usara su pecho como una. Bien, la limpieza bucal usualmente nunca se veía afectada pues la madre del menor cuidaba minuciosamente los dientes del mismo, por su obsesión con el chocolate, entre otras muchas razones. Sólo aquella vez en la que habían empezado a jugar con chocolate liquido, helado y galletas y que -obviamente- involucraba las partes del cuerpo en muchos sentidos.

Y en cuanto al pedazo de tela¿para qué demonios quería una imitación imaginaria del pequeño si podía tenerlo hasta entre sus brazos?

¡Pero!

Hay algo que Riku jamás, pero ¡jamás!, dejaría pasar mientras durmiera en el mismo techo que Sora: su beso de buenas noches.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.- PSICOSIS**

By: ziclonis

Cuando decides pasar el resto de tu vida con esa persona especial te vas dando cuenta de que puede ser un poco complicado mantener el ritmo de antes. Porque en menos del tiempo que te imaginas, toda tu vida tendrá que ser acoplada a la de aquella persona especial y viceversa… y eso a Roxas le estaba costando un poco.

Axel era… era… jodidamente perfeccionista. Algo parecido a una pequeña psicosis que hasta esos momentos el rubio creía era divertido, pero con el paso de tiempo se empezó a preguntar cómo demonios había terminado así.

Había pasado de esa relación agradablemente divertida de las extrañas obsesiones de Axel para captar "el momento perfecto", a calcular con extrema y minuciosa observación la escena para que las cosas "simplemente" se dieran.

Pero Roxas, pese a sentir repentinamente que su libertar e independencia había sido lanzada por la borda en el instante en que le dio el "si" al pelirrojo, la alegría de verlo correr como un niño calle abajo jugando con Sir Axielist Red, de verlo reír repentinamente en aquel momento menos inoportuno y hacer todo lo posible por cumplir los pequeños caprichos de Roxas era, sin otra forma de describirlo, el mejor agradecimiento de todos.

-Roxas…

Además, el hecho de que Axel sabía perfectamente cómo utilizar sus encantos y demás era un bonus extra que le encantaba disfrutar.

.-.-.-.

ola, espero que no me quieran matar... no tuve internet y me acaban de operar, así que demore un poco en esta sección. No se preocupen, el ritmo que mantendre será exactamente igual que antes (actualizaciones rapidas, yeah!) así que espero su comprención. Gracias por esperar y leer, espero que siga siendo unos de sus favoritos!


	11. Chapter 11

**11.- LUGARES**

_By: ziclonis_

Axel está confundido.

Había pensado que su lugar favorito era la estancia del departamento, con aquella alfombrilla a los pies del sillón grande, donde suele tirarse a escuchar música o jugar con el ordenador portátil mientras Roxas ve la televisión acostado en él.

Pero…

Su habitación principal, la que compartía con su amado Roxas, también mantenía un puntaje alto.

También esta, fuera del calor del hogar, el antro a la vuelta de la calle principal; donde Axel era conocido y hasta alabado. Donde él y el rubio se habían conocido.

Axel está confundido.

-¿Roxas?

-Hmn…

-¿Cuál es mi lugar favorito?

-Estoy casi seguro que es cualquiera en el que yo haya estado contigo.

Por eso lo amaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.- ¿PELEA?**

_By: ziclonis_

Riku y Sora están peleados.

Lo cual representa algo relativamente complejo de entender para todos. Digo, el mundo se daba cuenta de que se querían, que parecían no ser quienes sin el otro. Sora se derretía en los brazos de Riku y Riku le encantaba complacer a Sora en todo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo acepte de esa forma.

Pero…

Riku y Sora están peleados… y nadie sabe por qué.

Roxas le trató de hablar, pero Sora se negó. Kairi trató de entender, pero Riku se lo prohibió. Ninguno está en presencia del otro y no se hablan.

Anteriormente se peleaban, pero ninguna pelea podría ser tan fuerte… ¿o sí?


	13. Chapter 13

**13.- SIN PREOCUPACIÓN**

_By: ziclonis_

Roxas dejó caer el vaso de jugo con la boca abierta y el seño profundamente fruncido. Escucho a su lado la risa burlona de Axel, unos aplausos junto con un silbido a lo lejos y otras diversas formas de expresión.

Kairi dio un pequeño "ah" que suelen dar las mujeres con voz aguda por la sorpresa.

Namine se abrazaba al brazo de Darmyx sonrojada hasta la raíz del pelo.

Unas cuantas personas más, incluidas entre ellas claro Larxen, Marluxia, Xigbar…, se reían a carcajada limpia mientras lazaban las manos y aplaudían.

Xemmas dio un silbido mientras soltaba un "si soy el cumpleañero, ¿por qué no me toca algo así?"

Y es que ahí, frente a unas veintimuchas personas, cuando la pequeña manta con dibujo de Mikey, Donald y Goofy y con el mensaje de "Feliz cumple Xemmas", se cayó, todos se dieron cuenta de que…

Riku y Sora regresaron.

Y regresaron empalagosamente juntos.

-¡¿Qué?! Se pueden tener altos y bajos, ¿no? – gritó Sora avergonzado cuando Axel decidió burlarse de las peleas y sus _buenas_ reconciliaciones.

Bueno, no había de que preocuparse.


	14. Chapter 14

**15.- ESTACIONES (Axel y Roxas)**

_By: ziclonis_

**Axel**

Invierno. Como odiaba el invierno.

A él no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada. Cuando es invierno tienes que vestirte con un montón de ropa que te infla y lo peor, que tapa la piel… para Axel el exponer la piel es una necesidad, una severa necesidad.

También había que caminar entre esa cosa blanca congelada que hacía que su nariz se entumeciera y sus mejillas se enrojecieran. Y lo que era aun peor: ¡no vendían paletas de agua salada!

¡Es un crimen! ¡Un sacrilegio!

Axel sabía que, por más que Roxas tratara de abogar por el invierno, el invierno le encantaba molestar a Axel.

Por eso odiaba aun más al invierno, porque Roxas abogaba por él.

¡Ah! Cómo lo odiaba.

**Roxas**

Otoño era una buena época.

A Roxas le guastaba. Era cálida en las mañanas y por las tardes, mientras que la noche los abrigaba con una brisa ligeramente fría.

Cuando las hojas cambiaban de color y caían formaban campos extensos de color dorado, junto con los paseos a media tarde en el parque al lado de Axel, creaban momentos que se quedarían grabados en su memoria.

Si, el otoño era una buena época.


	15. Chapter 15

**16.- CONFUSIONES**

_By: Ziclonis_

Axel le dijo a Riku que le dijera Sora que le dijera a Roxas, porque él había dicho, "su manubrio para instalárselo a su bicicleta el sábado antes de la carrera nocturna".

Riku le dijo a Sora que le dijera a Roxas porque Axel había dicho, "el manubrio para clavarlo a su bicicleta el sábado en la noche a la carrera".

Sora le dijo a Roxas porque Axel le dijo a Riku que le dijera que él había dicho, "su manubrio para metérselo en la noche a la carrera".

Aquella noche, ni la bici ni Axel recibieron lo que quería, sólo hubo un Roxas enojado y avergonzado.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.- PARANOIA**

_By: Ziclonis_

A Riku le encantaba que Sora le prestara su atención. Le gustaba que sólo tuviera sus palabras en su cabeza, que sólo lo mirara a él y que le brillaran los ojos cuando lo hacía. Pero repentinamente empezaban a crearse muchas…_distracciones._

Como la clase de física, en todas las clases gozaba de su atención excepto en esa fastidiosa clase científica.

Y no era paranoia, ¡podía demostrarlo!

También estaba el chocolate, ¡esa terrible adicción!, que sentía que cada que Sora lo olía no había quien lo parara hasta que lo encontrara y probara. Perdiendo valiosos minutos a su lado.

¡Y esa paloma! Que a veces se paraba en el lado de su ventana a ulular muy cómoda y ¡¡hacia que Sora volteara su cabeza!!

¡No era paranoia!

Lo que Riku no sabía era que Sora sabía acerca de cada instante de paranoia que Riku tenía…

…y se reía internamente al ser él el provocador de ellos…


	17. Chapter 17

**17.- COMPORTAMIENTOS EXTRAÑOS.**

_By: Ziclonis_

Axel se consideraba una persona simple, bastante simple, en su opinión.

-¡Axel! ¡Necesito que me ayudes…! ¡¿Le pusiste mantequilla de cacahuate a la puerta?!

Por eso su razonamiento le indicaba que en definitiva Roxas era para él.

-¡Axel! ¡¿Cómo pudiste meter mi suéter en el horno, Axel?!

Porque Roxas era el complicado de los dos.

-¡Axel! ¡¿Por qué demonios están las manzanas en el baño?!

Roxas era el de los comportamientos extraños.

-¡Axel!

-Tranquilo, Roxas… la mantequilla es para que la puerta no rechine, tu suéter estaba mojado y en el horno se secara rápido y las manzanas…-hizo un ademan de desesperación-…porque en el baño hay bañera, y así se lavan más rápido.

En definitiva, Roxas era el de los comportamientos extraños…

-.-.-

Hehe...tanto tiempo no? Bueno, ya tendre tiempo Mi punto era dar a entender que Axel es el raro...se entendio? xD


	18. Chapter 18

**18.- FENDER PLATEADA **

_By: Ziclonis_

Sora estaba sentado en el cuarto de Riku…

Y a Sora le gustaba el cuarto de Riku.

Era amplio, de blanco con azul y un mural en la pared de color plata con negro que el mismo Riku había pintado. Siempre estaba ordenado y olía ampliamente al jabón de baño de Riku, sutilmente fresco.

En el mural había fotos de él, de Riku con él, de los chicos, Kairi y Riku, de la fiesta de Halloween, donde Riku lo había besado por primera vez...

Y de pronto la vio. Ahí, en un rincón, tan impecable e inocente, tan sarcástica y altanera. Ella, quien había osado interponerse entre Riku y él en ciertas ocasiones; ella, quien con sólo mirarla Riku se perdía y se alejaba de Sora. Sora no se lo había dicho a Riku, pero interiormente la odiaba, con un odio de envidia…

La Fender plateada de Riku…

Porque Riku tocaba, tocaba aquí y allá, en fiestas y a solas, hacia amigos y peticiones… pero nunca directamente a Sora.

Y eso le hería profundamente…


End file.
